


A Matter Of Life And Death

by quailmate



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quailmate/pseuds/quailmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Of Life And Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aristenikkan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristenikkan/gifts).



Once upon a time Hannibal did a thing. The thing was Will Graham.


End file.
